clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Laboratory
__NOEDITSECTION__ "What dark secrets do the Alchemists hide inside their Laboratory? Nobody has dared to look. All we know is that their research makes our spells and troops harder, better, faster and stronger!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Laboratory is the facility where you go to upgrade your Troops and Spells. For a single research fee of Elixir or Dark Elixir, a chosen unit's health, damage and cost will increase by a small amount. **The Laboratory takes up a 4x4 space.Along with the Town Hall **If you decide to upgrade your Laboratory while there's a research going on, it will continue the research progression. If you happen to be logged on when the lab upgrade completes, it may appear that the upgrade picks up where it left off. Log out and back on to see your troop upgrade progress reach its proper progress level. ** You cannot cancel the research while it is in progress, but you can immediately complete the upgrade (usually for a rather substantial amount of Gems). **Laboratories emit a purple (level 1-6), blue (level 7) or red (level 8) glow from the entrances when upgrading troops or spells. **You do not need an available builder to upgrade troops or spells. **Different levels of Troops will receive graphical changes. However, when you are upgrading a troop, the laboratory interface doesn't show what it looks like after the upgrade. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Laboratories undergo significant visual changes at levels 2, 3, 6, 7 and 8. ***When initially constructed, the Laboratory consists of a wooden octagonal structure with multiple door-less entrances. A mass of black tubing covers the center of the Laboratory's roof. ***At level 2, the Laboratory adds a large vat of Elixir mounted on one side, while the roof is reinforced with steel. A dial is on the vat of elixir, and wires connect it to the roof, near the black tubing. ***At level 3, the Laboratory's roof adds a large black dome with circular Elixir-colored ports. ***At level 4, the doorways receive gold trim, and a second Elixir vat appears on the opposite side of the Laboratory at level 5. ***The level 6 Laboratory receives a faceted crystal sphere on its roof supported by a black iron rod and a helical golden spring. Electricity periodically runs up the surface of the sphere. ***At level 7, the crystal sphere is replaced by a huge set of stacked circular gold rings, identical to those found atop the level 7 Hidden Tesla. The Elixir vat on the left side of the Laboratory is replaced with a larger one filled with Dark Elixir. The ringed structure on the roof crackles periodically with electricity. ***At level 8, the circular gold rings are replaced with a vertical tube glowing from the inside. The door posts turn to a dark red color. It seems that red fluid is filling the left chamber. The dial also starts moving back and forth rapidly, showing that the vat may be overflowing. During a troop upgrade, the vertical tube spews fire. ---- *'Trivia' **Although a particular troop or spell may be listed in the table below as being available to upgrade at a particular Laboratory level, only those you have previously unlocked (with the appropriate level Barracks, Dark Barracks or Spell Factory) will actually appear in the upgrade interface. For instance, the level 2 Lightning Spell is available in the level 1 Laboratory, but the Lightning Spell itself is not unlocked until the Spell Factory is built. Once the Spell Factory is constructed, you will be able to upgrade the Lightning Spell as high as your current Laboratory allows. ** Heroes cannot be upgraded in the Laboratory. **The conductor on top of the Lab on levels 6 and 7 depicts the 'lightning gatherer' that is used to raise the dead creatures to life that are often found in horror movies. **They may also be an imitation of the level 6 and 7 Tesla, respectively. **The tubes on the either side of the level 7 lab seem to hold Dark Elixir. **The pressure gauges on the side Dark Elixir vats are only seen moving on the level 7 and 8 Laboratory. **The Laboratory, along with Mortar, are currently the only two buildings that can only be upgraded once in every Town Hall level starting from Town Hall 3 to Town Hall 10. ** The phrase: "Harder, better, faster, and stronger!" is a reference to the French dance duo; Daft Punk's widely known song, Harder Better Faster Stronger. The following charts lists the level of the laboratory on the top and the unit/spell you can upgrade on the left. Each cell contains the level of the unit/spell you can train, how much it costs in elixir, and how long it takes. For example Laboratory level 4 allows you to upgrade your Giants to level 3 for 250,000 elixir and it takes 2 days. The top chart contains Elixir troop upgrades while the bottom chart contains Dark Elixir upgrades. Certain troops and spells don't have new levels unlocked at certain laboratory levels and are represented by ' - 's. For example, there's no new level of Goblin unlocked at Laboratory level 2, however you can upgrade it from level 1 to 2 with a level 2 (or higher) Laboratory if you didn't upgrade it when you had a level 1 Laboratory. Elixir Dark Elixir For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. Category:Army Category:Buildings